


NEW WORK!

by Forbidden177



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden177/pseuds/Forbidden177
Summary: Go read my new scorbus/jeddy social media fanfic on wattpad!!





	NEW WORK!

hey guys!! i would really appreciate it if you could go and check out my new scorbus/jeddy fanfic on wattpad!! I'm really excited to start this one as i have read loads of them and they always entertain me. Id appreciate the feedback and i promise ill be back to updating on AO3 as soon as i can xx  
LINK: https://www.wattpad.com/story/134564449-social-media-~-scorbus-jeddy


End file.
